Just a Happy Birthday to Vergy Sahakovna at August 29?
Plot The time and date on Computer Assistent 9:34 PM, Wednesday, 28 August, year 2018. Vergy is sits on table behind Computer Assistant Vergy: I boredom the box of playing cards from the pocket I forget what date it is? July no, June no, May no, September no, I forget! take another box of playing cards from the pocket again, he look at Computer Assistant Tomorrow I happy birthday annoying for birthday, middle finger at Computer Assistant Password! page on WordPad at Computer Assistant to code-like cyrillic letters Введите буквенный пароль в форме Юникодоподобная форма Mendress: '''I industrious come I girl I went to repair and help skilled to any things I tired miserably look at Vergine to nearing to her with spoiled solder '''Vergine: Excuse me! I were soldering the irons but I failed, because of no working, can help me? influences I am your mistress's maidservant compare. Mendress: Who is soldering? This belongs the Vergy? like capricious you no tell and go secret. I wanna to secret that when repaired it give his back, say no me and belong other around world hahaha I skill no show for your bro I climax hooo I cheeky. is putt toolkit to table and a start to tinkering repairs the soldering with հեր screw, wrench, plier, hammer and file Done puts all tools are back on the toolkit and it is to this Ready hand over the top of forehead I am heat. I am criminal girl is waiting for tinkers, when Vergine: You did? at arm but shocking by her warm, she laughing Joke play in heck frowning Why hide, now show what idea my brother? Mendress: snappishly You forget? Now August 28, tomorrow who happy birthday? Vergy! give Vergine sticking her tongue You need to congratulate for your brother's merry make fun in great event for his for famous role playing of Khachatur Sahakyan Vergine: I stupid I forget I cheeky! Ha ha ha, where Vergy? looks at Computer Assistant Whrer Vergy? is legs on table Mendress: Omg, I cheeky I humiliate Vergy to orgasms I want ha ha ha I brave to explore around world facing to Vergine Where Vergy? at the door of bedroom I realize his secret I scolds his need to happy birthday. walking to open door failed, baceuse of lock or jammed and looks at text "Пароль" {Parodh} meaning (Password) toward Computer Assistant. She suffering in thinking for what this with password .............. is look at Computer Assistant again and foxy idea what this Vergine Calma Down soldering from table, soldering turn on and it drag on Computer Assistant to failed with "Ошибка" meaning "Error", newly try again "Правда, второй" {Pravda, vtoroy} meaning "Successful, second" from Computer Assistant to successfully and she try to take soldering at keyhole but failed, plugging off soldering while putt it to table Why Very is lock my door? crying. Mendress is clapping for how to know password smartly with text "Убрали лист бумаги из двери" {Ubrali list bumagi iz dveri} meaing "Removed the sheet of paper from the door", she put the hammer from a pocket. She hitting the door with her hammer. Vergy in bad and laughing for evil password {no confuse "puzzle"} and crossing fingers. He in bed is amazing to look at door opening, he running towards the door with naked Vergy Nu (word of Russian for "Well") is leg on chair with her hammer Mendress You no happy birthday bullying his with her hammer. Vergine is playing like Mendress with her small hammer Real world Vergy is the wake from nightmare. My dream is weird for simply computer is superhero password for me, of reason I no want to happy birthday. I funny spot. Vergine's tomboy like boy is can solder at any while shes angry at me with hers hammers Vergine a wrench on the table I am your girl, well, why I like the boy will hit you with my hammer? I congratulate your holy soul and make you famous for actor around worlds then yet movies. Your new sister pointing at show uncovered on 3D with jazz hands is paused Category:Episodes Category:The Vergy and the Vergine Sahakyans's happy birthday Category:Mysterious Episodes Category:Episode about magic Category:Episode about pazzle Category:Computer Assistant